Thomas (disambiguation)
Thomas is a common Earth name of English origin. It could be used as a first name or last name and can be combined with other words to form last names such as . As a given name, it is often shortened to "Tom" or "Tommy." ;Starships *The was named after someone with the given name Thomas ;People by surnames * Cari L. Thomas, an engineering captain who helped design the USS Enterprise-D * Thomas, an ensign who served aboard the USS ''Enterprise-D in a parallel universe'' ;People by given names * Tom Baker, a member of the Raymond family * Sir Thomas Browne, a poet who is quoted on the USS Equinox dedication plaque * Tom Corbin, a science officer stationed aboard the USS Enterprise-D in 2367 * Tommy Dorsey, a legendary musician and band leader from the 20th century * Thomas Henry, a vice admiral who was chief of Starfleet Security in 2367 * Thomas Jefferson, a Human politician whose face adorns Mount Rushmore * Thomas Leighton, a doctor from Planet Q who was an eyewitness to the massacre on Tarsus IV * Tom Markel, a lieutenant commander who served aboard the USS Ariel * Tom McLowery, a 19th century gunman famous for his participation at the gunfight at the OK Corral * Tom Nellis, a lieutenant who served aboard the USS Antares * Thomas P. O'Neill, Jr., a noted 20th century politician known as "Tip O'Neill" * Tom Paris, a formerly disgraced Starfleet officer, who served aboard the USS Voyager * Thomas Raymond, a 24th century resident of Indianapolis who was descended from Claire Raymond * Tommy Raymond, the eldest son of Donald and Claire Raymond, born in 1986 * Kevin Thomas Riley, a survivor of Tarsus IV who served aboard the USS Enterprise * Thomas Riker, a famous transporter duplicate, who served aboard the USS Ganges, and then defected to the Maquis * William Thomas Riker, the captain of the USS Titan and former first officer aboard the USS Enterprise-D and USS Enterprise-E * Tommy Starnes, the son of Professor Starnes and a former follower of the Gorgan * Thomas Vanderbilt, the first Federation President, who took office in 2161 * Thomas Halloway, the captain of the USS ''Enterprise-D in an alternate timeline'' * Thomas Picard, the son of Jean-Luc Picard in an alternate reality within the Nexus ;Production staff by surname * Brian Thomas, an art designer for the novel Dreadnought! * Bruce Thomas, the actor who portrayed a Xindi-Reptilian soldier in ENT: "Countdown" * Cari Thomas, a production associate of Star Trek: The Next Generation * Freyda Thomas, the actress who portrayed Alenis Grem in DS9: "Second Skin" * Sharon Thomas, the actress who portrayed a spacedock waitress in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Tamara Craig Thomas, the actress who portrayed Haley in VOY: "Life Line" * William Thomas, Jr., the actor who portrayed Santos in TNG: "Preemptive Strike" ;Production staff by given name * Thomas Belgrey, a recurring actor who has appeared in TNG and VOY * Tom Benko, an editor of TNG, DS9, and VOY * Tom Bergeron, the actor who portrayed D'Marr and a Coridan ambassador * Tom Curtis, the actor who portrayed Corrigan in TNG: "Court Martial" * Thomas Alexander Dekker, the actor who portrayed Thomas Picard and Henry Burleigh * Tom Hardy, the actor who portrayed Shinzon and a young Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: Nemesis * Tommy Hinkley, the actor who portrayed a journalist in Star Trek: Generations * Thomas Hobson, the actor who portrayed a young Jake Sisko in DS9: "Emissary" * Thomas Howell, the art director for the video game Star Trek: Shattered Universe * Tommy J. Huff, a stuntman who worked on three Star Trek movies * Tom Jackson, the actor who portrayed Lakanta in TNG: "Journey's End" * Thomas Kartozian, the story writer of TNG: "Galaxy's Child" * Thomas Kellogg, an art director on TOS who designed the Class F shuttlecraft * Thomas Knickerbocker, the actor who portrayed a gunman in TNG: "Clues" * Thomas Kopache, an actor who has appeared in four Trek spinoffs and Star Trek: Generations * Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., the actor who portrayed Klaang in ENT: "Broken Bow" * Tom Lupo, the actor who portrayed a security guard in three TOS episodes * D. Thomas Maio, a writer for DS9: "The Abandoned" * Tom Morello, the actor who portrayed both a Son'a and Mitchell. * Tom Morga, a stunt performer who appeared in several Trek films and all four television spin-offs * Thomas Oglesby, an early stage name used by recurring actor Randy Oglesby when portraying the "Scholar/Artist" in TNG: "Loud as a Whisper" * Thomas Perry, a writer for TNG: "Reunion" * Tom Towles, the actor who portrayed Hon'Tihl and Vatm * Wayne Thomas Yorke, the actor who portrayed Zet in VOY: "Renaissance Man" fr:Thomas